Obsession of Possession
by Anna Craft
Summary: Red X / Robin. It's impossible that they should love eachother. And if so they should only deny it. Especially when the answer they assume could be carnal or merely a thiefs obsession.
1. Prolouge of Realization

**Hello Fans! **I've decided to go on and start a new one aside my other two -don't worry I'm not stopping them I don't think. I'm debating on the discontinuation of _Clair de Lune_ why don't you tell me what you think.

So anyways. Disclaimer -you know the drill.

Warning it's Yaoi! And Rated M for a reason. Lastly leave a Review on what you think, I need to know you're reading or I won't have motivation. :D

**:X: **Anna Craft

* * *

**Prolouge of Realization**

Things aren't always as they seem. Words that could not have been more true as eyes unseeingly sought an answer in the night sky. Star's littered the blanket of darkness in elaborate jewelry that meant nothing, the beauty of it was no longer as lovely as it used to see. Lately there had always been something missing finding it was becoming hard. There were things to be tried, waiting to see if then the hole in his chest would then suddenly be filled.

Material objects meant nothing to his technical, and perhaps slightly cynical, mind. The thrill of a steal was the running, at first he'd guessed it was the adrenaline that pumped through his veins. Of course then he'd realized that the adrenaline was nothing more then a drug that forced him to forget that ache somewhere deep inside him.

Fighting, hurting, pain, he had to admit he may have been masochistic because it felt all to beautiful that it almost did not affect him. He also enjoyed inflicting said pain, reminding the person it was merely a state of mind and it could be pleasuring at times if they would just let it be -sadly none would believe him. There were standards though, he could never bring himself to stop the breath of a living person. Bring them close to the near brink of death, yes, but let the eternal sleep take it's course, no.

Still nothing, a normal life did not appeal to him, he saw no excitement in it, no adrenaline and he needed his drug more then anything else in the world. He began to choose the objects he stole very carefully, pinpointing things that annoyed people and brought them to their knees in sorrow. He felt no empathy for their loss because they could feel none for his and he could not show them because he still did not know what it was he had lost. Perhaps it was not the right way to deal with things, but nothing he did was the right way.

During nights he traveled. Another face on the bus out of town and into another where he would wreak havoc for a week or two until they caught his scent. From their he would depart and move onto the next, nothing held him down, not even the objects he stole. Of course he never returned them but he did know where they were saved and could easily retrieve them in his own ways.

It was as he arrived in a city by the name of Gotham that he caught his first glimpse at the Dark Knight, a man who's dark physique made his blood run ice cold. Their bus was attacked by none other then a simple silly looking man. People panicked but he did not, he saw nothing to run from, or maybe it was just the adrenaline he had grown so used to over the years, not that there were many of them.

Then he caught another glimpse, one of black, red, yellow and green, one that forced his blood from ice cold to a burning red hot. The boy was no more then perhaps a year younger then him and moved with grace that belonged to an angel. An angel of War, he fought, grunted, screamed, and fell but always picked himself up to stand tall next to the warrior who assaulted the villain.

Finally he was the only one on the bus and everyone had gone, destruction lay in the wake of the Dark Knight and Robin…

Robin, like a bird, a beautiful delicate little bird. One with songs of a warm summer coming to bring peace amongst people. Flying with grace amongst the sky's, soaring -it was fitting. It was then, all of a sudden, that he felt that hole somehow creep closed, he'd found it, an obsession, a drug other then adrenaline -one that he would steal from the one called Batman.

But that's all it was, an obsession, the thrill of possession, oh yes. It was stealing, something he was very good at but then once he had it…well he would think about that later, he knew nothing more then to steal and admire his handy work, after all he was no more then a boy still.

*****

He never got the chance to steal the Robin from it's Bat, instead the boy had skipped town, had suddenly disappeared from the face of Gotham. It saddened him, and as he lurked the streets stealing petty substances of nutrition he grew depressed. That is until news of the Boy Wonder started leaking into the town, him and his team of teenaged superheroes. How delightful! Robin had found friends, which would up the security, which would make the thrill all the more better.

When he'd reached Jump City, a place contrasting Gotham down to the last building brick, there was news of a Red X defeating the superheroes. Biting his lip he watched the news telecast as the Red X character jumped around the _Titans_ forcing each into submission. His lips curled, he knew those moves, seen them and relished in each sinewy strike. Robin, was he a backstabber? Would that mean his object of obsession was no longer a do-gooder? Of course not, later Red X disappeared never to be heard from again. Robin was again amongst his friends.

A beautiful vivacious red-head who hung closely to the Boy Wonder. A larger male of metal and technology who choose to side with an obnoxious green-skinned shape shifter. Then of course the other bird who's personality seemed to deem only Robin a place of understanding, she had seen just how truly special the boy was and he could not blame her.

Stealing was easy, and he'd suddenly started to wonder it perhaps it was in his blood because no more then a week after the non-existence of Red X he found himself clothed in the suit. It was a dream come true. It was meant for movements he'd studied well and stealth he'd mastered as a thief, perfection.

The Teen Titans never expected to see Red X, he was a boy with his own agenda, he stole for the joy of it, flirted for pure amusement with the red-head, and teased his target, testing just how far he would go.

It was all jut a game at first. Being Red X, being the only one who could keep up with Robin, the only one who knew all the Titan's tricks. Their minds, their weaknesses and strengths, and he enjoyed it, relished in it and found himself so wrapped up in being the alter ego of Robin, Boy Wonder that he eventually started to believe it.

"I am like the Joker to your Batman," he said once as he swiftly crept around the shadows of a warehouse he'd trapped the little bird in. "We cannot exist without each other, there would be nothing of me if you weren't around, kid, you make it fun."

"Oh yeah, well I'm pretty sure I could live without you." Robin had grunted out as he stood ground at the middle of the warehouse.

"Really, kid, could you really? I am you, and you are me." he said.

"I am nothing like you." Robin interrupted, narrowing his masked eyes. "_I'm_ not the master-thief here."

"Master?" Red said a hint of amusement in his voice that forced him into a chuckle. "We all had to start somewhere, kid. Who's to say I wasn't just like you?" It was a lie, he'd never thought being nice was fun or enjoyable, he preferred very much to just take what he wanted and say _screw the world_.

Robin never got the chance to answer, not that he had one for Red X, because a star bolt shot from nowhere light thing the room and forcing the criminal to flee. He wasn't in the mood to fight, all he'd wanted to do was talk to the little bird, nothing more. Then his possessive little girlfriend had charged in and ruined it.

That was the night however, the night his dreams started, ones of a masked Robin opposing his dominance. It surprised him to say the least when he awoke in a fright with a problem between his legs. He'd questioned it and the answer he received was not a welcome one.


	2. I Theoretical Affection

**Hey Fans! **Thanks to all those who've read it so far, I know day after and I've already got another chapter up, but that's a good thing right? So this may be a little crappy, it's 12 26 a.m. right now and I just finished writing it up so I'm dead tired. I had to get it down before it went buh-bye

So yeah, let me know what you think, loves. I shalld see you all next chapter. or in reviews whichever comes first.

**:X:** Anna Craft

* * *

**Theoretical Affection**

"This is stupid!" Robin cried throwing down the remote as he looked up at the large screen. On the news there was a flash of black and it freeze framed to the master-their himself looking up at the camera, a large and pricey antique sword in his clutches. It had only happened the night before but it had occurred after the Titans finished their nightly patrol and their had not been a single alarm asking for their help. That really ticked him off.

"Dude, Cy, he's coming this way." Beast boy said cowering behind his bulk of a best friend who knew the best way to deal with the Boy Wonder was to take it head on.

Throwing the remote at Cyborg, Robin stared up at his friend with an anger he normally only mustered for Slade. "Why didn't the alarm go off?" he muttered between gritted teeth. "This is the third time he's gotten away from us because of that alarm of yours!"

"I don't know, man, I looked through the circuits and nothings wrong with them, we got the call about the robbery on fifth street yesterday morning so I didn't bother looking at them again before hitting the hay." Cyborg's voice was calm and collected despite the cowering changeling behind him who was afraid they might somehow find a reason to blame him, but he would swear up and down he didn't do anything because touching Cy's baby's was a big no-no; not that it hadn't been done before that is.

Robin muttered and pulled his cape around his form. He walked from the living room ignoring the sudden appearance of Starfire who had a pair of headsets on in which she hadn't taken off since Cyborg showed her the power of an MP3. Only slightly startled she frowned and turned to Cyborg and Beastboy who shrugged their shoulders, Robin rarely got that worked up over a criminal despite the fact that it could have been a lot worse.

Lip twitching, Robin found himself in the training room and leaned against the wall. It was the third time Red X had eluded a confrontation, before it had been as if he wanted to get caught. He would talk and talk, fight, and tease Robin, but now he didn't want anything to do with the Titans and that irked him. Why would Red X suddenly give up on teasing and testing the Teen Titans, and not just that but Robin in particular?

Then there was the annoying question of how he did it, but then again Robin had designed that suit for anything, there was no doubt Red X could get in and out of Cyborg's private control room without anyone noticing. Why he hadn't thought of it in the first place only made him more angry, he was letting his emotions get the better of him and that was the number one thing he had been taught not to let happen.

He grunted as he threw a fist at a punching bag. Robin's last talk with Red X had been so confrontational, as if he were suddenly going to admit something, like a secret. Unfortunately they'd been interrupted ten minutes too soon. It wasn't that he didn't want to be rescued, he thanked his friends generously but he was also so curious about Red X who knew everything about him but he knew nothing about Red X.

Throwing another fist and a roundhouse kick he took on another thought. So far Red X had made it obvious he was the one stealing the items, so he wasn't completely avoiding the Titans. An old boomerang made of onyx was stolen from the history museum, some King's cloak in which was embroidered jewels of all sorts, and then finally the sword which had belonged to an Irish warrior, they all had something to do with the old. To Robin it felt like a clue but one he couldn't possibly decipher.

"Robin?" came the voice of his pretty Tamaranian friend. She was genuinely concerned as always about Robin's state and stepped forward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm going out." he said starting to walk past her.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" Starfire asked a glint of small hope in her eyes.

Robin shook his head and kept on going. "No, I'll be back before it gets dark."

That gave him a good long while, it was still morning, about eight, so he could stay out the whole day and not worry his team since most things happened in the day. Well there were also the communicators each had and the alert jewels installed in each of their regular clothes. It felt nice having them to fall back on but it was hard knowing that they expected to be able to fall back on him -especially when he lied around every corner. He tried not to but his life was different from the one he shared with his friends; friends he wanted to protect.

It was about four when he was riding down the streets of the slums, a darker part of Jump where he was reminded a lot of how he'd grown fond of a man to call father. He'd already patrolled the whole city and he'd saved this place for last as a way of remembering those old times where he relied on someone else rather then having others rely on him. Robin's rise to a position of power made him feel weaker then he let on but for the sake of his team and his pride he kept going because it was the right thing to do.

"And unlike him I always have to do the right thing." he muttered to himself braking the cycle and pulling off his helmet.

Masked eyes looked at the area, a street where not a single pedestrian resided, on one side a parking lot on the other side a line of old homes where the only thing residing there were a few choice hobos and rats. That was odd considering even the dankest part of the city had some exploring teens or gang members crawling around -and he could really punch something right now.

"You don't have to, you just kind of choose to." and there it was.

Red X, a criminal mastermind, a villain so close in likeness to Slade that it practically killed Robin inside. Why of all people to relate the villain to did it have to be Slade, that psychotic man who must have been the largest pain in his ass since coming to Jump City. Maybe, just maybe Red X was getting close enough to taking that spot from him.

Sitting precariously on the edge of a one story rooftop he looked down at the boy and grinned behind the mask. He examined the lithe body as it curled into a defensive stance that he could mirror exactly if he chose to.

"I'm not going to fight you, there's nothing in it for me right now." Red said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Truthfully he would like no more then to tackle Robin and force him into the ground, maybe make him cry 'Uncle' just for his amusement, while he felt the muscles contrast beneath him and-

He stopped mentally slapping himself for such revolting thoughts, this was his number one enemy, a boy he'd obsessed about in possession not submission. Yet he questioned it, questioned the difference.

"Then why are you here?" Robin asked not letting his stance down as he looked up at the suit he'd created the only emotion he felt one of contempt and annoyance.

"Why are you here?" Red mocked, flicking a hand in a Shakespearean way that made the simple move seem almost dramatic and powerful.

"I asked first." was Robin's retort feeling as childish as he looked but he seemed at a loss for words. How does someone confront a villain when he's not doing anything wrong? Hey how you doing steal anything good lately?, no that didn't cut it with him.

A chuckle escaped from under the skull-like mask and he fell from the building into a crouch leaving him a good ten feet from the Boy Wonder. "Very nice, kid. I feel so obligated to tell you now." sarcasm dripping on his every word

A growl ripped through Robin's throat, he didn't want to play games. "Are you following me?"

Again another chuckled rippled from Red a warm husky sound that almost made Robin's defense fall -almost, the boy was not willing to let anything get in his head.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid, I'm merely here for experimentation. I want to test a theory of sorts."

"Theory?" Robin questioned a brow raising in suspicion.

"Yeah, a theory. So why are you here again?" Red sauntered closer to the bird, watching the little birds delicate form tense, and he felt himself grow both aroused and angered. He did not foresee this result in his hypothesis.

"I can go where ever I want, I don't need your permission." Robin took a step back at Red's advance and felt yet another animalistic sound rip through his throat.

"Sure, but here? In this part of town?" Red started putting a hand to his chin in wonder. "I don't think this place is your style, kid. So if you were looking for me just say so." he said with a chuckle that made brought him closer to the Titan.

"Fine, I just wanted to know about your little change in strategy." Robin said taking a step back and reaching for his utility belt in case, he didn't like each step Red took closer to him. It was unnerving, the silence, waiting for Red to answer but he was still quiet. "You don't normally hide yourself from us, you always seem to let us know when your going to take something but-"

"Isn't that what a villain does, stay away from the god guys?" Red X interrupted stopping all but two feet away from Robin. Underneath the mask he was grinning, he couldn't stop it, something about Robin's denial and rejection of anything to do with him was making it all very amusing.

"You were never one to follow the book is what I mean." Robin said, "it's as if you're avoiding me."

"You? Do you want me around, kid, miss me?" Red took a step forward closing the space to a foot. Robin couldn't move any further without really cornering himself against the gates of the old parking lot behind him.

"Forget it, what about this experiment of yours, not anything illegal is it? If you're following the book all of a sudden I gotta take better precautions." Robin said it almost jokingly trying to shake away the uneasy feeling he was getting with Red being so close.

"Really wanna know, kid?" Red chuckled pushing himself forward as the waning light of the sun cast a red shadow on them. Robin tensed and pulled from behind him a bird-a-rang ready to stab the male in front of him. It only served to amuse the master-thief.

"I'm starting to get the feeling I don't."

Shrugging Red braced himself as the weapon swiped past his arm. He could have been hit easily but Robin had chosen not to harm him, it was more like a warning. Sadly Red was just not one to listen to those little caution signs, they meant nothing to him.

"You see, kid, I've been getting these really weird problems lately. Can't sleep, hard to eat, focusing on what I'm stealing is even getting harder and you know what, I don't like it. Don't like it at all, I'm not exactly the type of person to be all wrapped up in emotions and all that stuff." He took a step closer and quickly grabbed the fist that was going for his gut and wrenched it to the side and pinning it to Robin's back. He earned a yelp from the Boy Wonder who immediately tried to swipe his leg behind him but Red was quick enough to catch that leg and topple with Robin to the ground making sure to bring both arms to either side of Robin's head and pin him successfully beneath him.

"Argh! Let me go, what the hell do I care about your feelings?!" Robin fought against the pressure but Red had both his legs on either of Robins and his wrists were being pressed so hard to the ground he was sure there would be bruises.

"Such foul language from the Boy Wonder himself. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Robin could almost sense the smirk on Red's lips as he asked that question and he wanted badly to wipe it off so with a sudden jerk he attempted to head butt the thief but ended up with nothing but a headache when Red took both of Robin's wrists in one hand and used his free one to push Robin's head back into the cement. "Not a wise move, kid."

Robin's masked eyes widened as he watched Red X's mask being pulled just enough so that Robin could decipher that the boy under the mask could only be a year older then him and he had an issue with chewing on his bottom lip. They were full lips, and should have belonged to a girl but there was nothing feminine about the way the rest of Red's physique was built and just thinking about that forced the hero's face to grow warm.

"Now to conduct my experiment, and you're the rat." Red lowered his lips to Robin's jaw line slowly trailing them while the Boy Wonder was busy trying to bring himself from the stupor he'd been forced into at the impact his head received.

For a moment Robin hardly noticed there was any pressure on his lips, it was soft and moved of it's own accord, he responded for a second before grabbing consciousness and wriggling beneath something heavy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Growled a voice.

Red was becoming agitated as Robin moved underneath him, something about it felt right and he wanted to take full advantage but at the same time he hated it and was disgusted. In the fervor he was in he slammed his lips onto Robin's biting at the lower lip that elicited a soft gasp from the other in surprise. Red wasted no time in claiming the moist cavern for himself and groaned at the taste that was so uniquely Robin. And just as quickly as it started he stopped taking one last nip at the little birdies lip he shoved himself away standing now a whole five feet from the boy who picked himself up to stare at the boy who was covering his lips once more.

"I had hoped against this, kid, tell you the truth I wasn't expecting it. Theory proved."

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded standing up and launching himself at Red X who promptly dodged and landed a roundhouse on Robin's back. Robin easily somersaulted and twisted himself around with a backhand to face the criminal.

They were both crouched and ready for an attack from the other but the communicator on Robin's waist went off. He lifted it into his head and listened to Cyborg's voice project through it with coordinates of some random robbery. "Be right there. Robin out."

Looking up he saw that he was alone now not a shadow out of place. He couldn't look for Red now, his friends needed him.


	3. II Ignorant Resolution

**What Up Yo!** So thanks for reading. I know I have other stories I really am sorry but this one is comming way too naturally to me (might be all the re-runs I'm watching) and I just need to go with it. Now I don't expect this to be more then another four chapters at the least, so yeah no surprise if it seems a little fast paced. I think I have a sequel to it and that's why I'm just going with making this one not too long.

So I like how this one turned out. Gives you some insight. I could do better in length, sorry about that but a girl's gotta life.

:x: Anna Craft

* * *

**Ignorant Resolution**

Frustration, desperation, unwanted revelation.

Red's growl ripped through his throat in a purr of secret contempt. A fist threw itself at the thief and he threw the person from him using a sticky X to keep them confined. Listening to their whines and desperate grunts eased his feelings of anger giving him a boost of pride and needed adrenaline. It helped in just the smallest way that the particular victim was a female far from anything like the Boy Wonder. What Red failed to notice were the short raven locks and baby blue eyes she possessed.

She stared up at Red X with blue eyes as he looked in front of her unspeaking. His thoughts were hectic and upset at what he was doing; it didn't feel right. Another growl elicited from his throat and the girl closed her eyes desperate to block out the sound. Eventually she opened her eyes to see the dark brick and nothing else. Confusion settled over her, she'd done nothing to provoke Red X except walk from her Judo class -which was enough to provoke the master-thief.

The thought was driving Red insane. His theory of affection was proven only moments ago. He had some sort of attraction to Robin and frankly he could do without it. All the same he did not want to drop his obsession for so many years. Maybe there was a trick to it, something that would end it all together like taking down the Titan; but he could think of no harm to inflict on the little bird without a twang of guilt.

"Damnit!" he muttered throwing his arms against the cold stone wall next to him. It's chill soothed his heated body making him groan at the contact, he was too hot and refused to admit it was because he'd been thinking about Robin.

Shadows caressed his features as he removed the mask and held it in his hand, placing his forehead against the cool wall. When he laid his pale cheek against it he shivered and pushed himself away as another wave of disgust went through his body.

It was not that Robin was male, he had his own share of experiences with the same sex. Truth be told he would feel the same way if it were the pretty little red head or dark mysterious birdy. What disgusted him so much was that the attraction was to Robin, the boy whom he was supposed to -no, not supposed to. The boy he did indeed loath and hate.

He took a breath and fell back into himself. Pulling the mask back on he grinned and pulled himself onto his X-cycle and gunning the engine. Somewhere he could feel the hole in his chest that he had not felt in some number of years. He needed a quick fix. Adrenaline and a lot of it. He needed that kick instantly but every thought was occupied by a boy in red and green each one more sick then the other and for reasons he would not dare to initiate.

Suddenly as he rounded a darkened corner his mind took note of Robin's subconscious response, how it felt to know the boy could snap out of it at any second. The rush of a timid, submissive response as he dominated him. Then the way Robin fought back with so much vengeance and force that it had almost been hard to keep up.

"He is my adrenaline." Red muttered in thought. "I m just stealing, that's all it is."

It clicked so perfectly in his mind. Robin was under the possession of his friends and as a thief it seemed only right to steal the priceless; what could be more priceless then the friend and leader of the Teen Titans?

That was it!

That was where all the attraction coming from. It was like looking at a large diamond and wanting it more then anything in the world. His actions, wants, and needs were all plans to steal away Robin, blue prints that his body devised before his mind to posses the boy the way one does a purebred dog.

Attraction to a steal, the adrenaline it would have. That had to be it, and in his mind that only seemed to work as a thief rather then a human being it really was it. This was the reason he grew so aroused, the reason he wanted to feel the object of his desire against him. To Red X's mind that was the answer, for what would a villain know of anything other then his profession. Such frivolous things as love and infatuation did not existence in his own little world.

At least, not yet.

* * * * * * *

"Yo, is Robin alright?" Cyborg's voice drifted after him just before the metal doors closed tight behind him. They'd fixed the robbery problem that night and Starfire had suggested an early dinner, all to which Robin had stayed quiet during. Except for his cry out that he wasn't depressed after not laughing with the rest of his friends when Beast boy accidentally sneezed his pizza onto Raven.

Now morning was upon them and he still hadn't been able to shake off anything and his friends apparently weren't putting off his behavior. Not that he could blame them, he was quiet and the only thing he'd said all morning was a thank you when Starfire passed him the syrup. Robin knew if he tried to talk he would blurt out on of the many jumbled thoughts in his head. It was his silence and their prying that eventually forced him to get up and leave the room.

Robin sighed leaning against the wall and listening to his friends bicker about what was wrong with him. There was nothing wrong with him he was just frustrated. Upset to the point of being speechless, his mind contemplating every reason why Red X would have pulled the stunt he did.

What was the master-thief thinking? Planning?

He raised a gloved hand to his lips, resisting the urge to run a finger along them. At first he hadn't even realized he was being kissed, he'd reacted to the sensation before registering it. What kind of a signal had that sent to X? Not that he was trying to send any other then 'go away'.

The door slid open and Raven slipped into the hallway with Robin. She looked slightly tense teasing frosting out of her hair. Her purple gaze caught Robin's and he reacted with a small smile in hopes of her walking away like she normally would.

"You're angry." She stated very suddenly. Robin wasn't surprised, the magic-user seemed to read emotions like a book -she just rarely acted on it.

Raven was watching him, waiting for an answer or reaction and when he finally nodded she looked back at the door she'd walked out of and turned in the opposite direction. She never said for him to follow her but she didn't need to, Robin understood her better then most did in Titan Tower.

They ended up on the roof after a few minutes with only the sound of crashing waves, the distant city, and Starfire's faint whining about something or other. Raven was silent and Robin knew she was waiting for an explanation. He didn't want to give her any details even though he knew of all people Raven wouldn't say anything. The problem was that he hadn't yet wrapped his mind around everything yet and why would he want to confront it now?

"You wouldn't have followed if you didn't want to say anything." she said she moved to sit on the edge of the large T.

After a minute he sat beside her and leaned back on his hands. For another minute they were silent and finally Robin parted his lips to speak.

"I got kissed." he admitted rather plainly.

"What else is new?" Raven retorted, referring to the many fan girls who would take Robin's face into their hands. When he didn't say anything she said, "it was a boy wasn't it?" Besides Cyborg, Raven was the only other person who'd discovered Robin's non-existent line of gender preference.

"That's not the problem though." Robin said. He felt disgusted at what the problem really was. A thief was the problem, a master-thief who was clever and strong enough to steal Robin's first kiss of the same sex -seeing as how Starfire was his first of the opposite. He didn't even know what Red X wanted. That is, if he wanted anything at all.

"How do you feel about it?" Raven asked snapping Robin from his thoughts.

Truth was, he didn't feel but he couldn't say that. "Angry, frustrated…" _maybe a little confused_, his words coming out softer then before.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Her own words were becoming softer as she mulled something over in her head. Her mind contemplating how to empathize with Robin and who might have caused it.

"There's nothing to do. I don't know what he wants or what he's trying to prove. Apparently I was just something a lab rat to test his theory on. I just don't know what for." He leaned all the way back and stared up at the pale blue sky patterned in graying clouds that foretold rain. "Just to prove he's queer? He could have pulled off any guy on the streets if he wanted an answer like that."

Still for a moment Raven moved to bring her hood back over her and then looked down at Robin. He peeked up to see her frown on him, "It's a criminal isn't it." she said rather then asked.

Robin frowned but did not answer, which was enough for Raven.

"Why didn't Cyborg ask?" Robin asked out of partial curiosity and not wanting there to be an awkward silence.

"I lost a bet to see what was wrong personally. I won't tell them why you're angry, it's not mine to say."

A smile shot over Robin's face, glad he could have one friend to share even some it with. He really wouldn't have wanted to share anything with his half metal best friend who was more high maintenance then the melancholy Raven beside him. She wouldn't be rash and beat who it was out of him. She wouldn't have to either because a familiar kick landed square in her back catching the magic-user off ground.

"Raven!" Robin flipped himself up only to be pushed back down again by a fist. Upon opening his eyes he saw the outline of Red X looming over Raven who was trying to catch the breath he'd knocked out.

On impulse Robin started to take a step forward and help his friend but was stopped when his friend's throat was suddenly shown and one of X's blade's was to it. Gritting his teeth Robin stopped his approach but kept low to the ground as if he should tackle the criminal. Raven's eyes finally centered as she focused on her situation and opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by Robin's look of hesitation, she understood.

If the mask were off Robin would have seen the smirk plastered on Red's lips as he looked at the lithe boy, so pretty in his eyes, his conclusion seemed so correct at that moment as he looked at the beautiful curves and angles in just the way Robin's arms posed for a possible attack. How could any thief resist such a prize? Certainly not him, he'd get what he wanted but he would draw it out as long as it pleased him, who was to say he would know what to do when he had it.

Kiss him again? Would he want to kiss the little birds soft lips again? Maybe, after all after he'd stolen Robin he couldn't just sell it off to the highest bidder like he did other objects. No, Robin was special he'd need a whole new plan for it.

"What do you want?" Robin finally said through gritted teeth.

Red X let pass a soft inward laugh. "To talk. Loosen up, chuckles."

"You don't have to attack my friends to get my attention."

"Would you have preferred a kiss?" Red asked, Robin growled in response. "Chill, kid. If I hadn't attacked first would you really have heard me out?"

Robin was silent, he didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought." Red said.

Looking at the magic user, who had both her wrists held to her back by one of Red X's, Robin had to keep his calm or the malignant thief might do something he'd regret. At the same time it didn't even look as if Red wanted to commit any harm to him or Raven, just talk. It didn't seem like the truth but there was no proposed threat other then his friend being held hostage for, what really was, a logical reason. Robin's mind lingered on calling on his friends but then he'd have to explain why Red X was there and he couldn't stop what Red X might say just to push his buttons when his friends were around.

There was no way out, reluctantly Robin gave in and relaxed his posture. "Well, then talk."

Red X shook his head and stepped back still holding onto Raven who opened her mouth again in order to use an incantation but was stopped by a sticky red 'X' put to her lips that muffled any words she attempted to articulate. Robin took a step forward but Red took one more step back. "Not here, kid. If I've learned anything about your playmates they don't like to share and in a matter of minutes they'll come looking for you two."

Turning his head toward the city Red grinned underneath the mask loving every minute of how his last second plan was turning out -he was a thief and he did what he did on impulse not plans.

"You can meet me on the southwest side of the city. You might know where I'm talking about." X's voice was low and very satisfied as he spoke, like a cat watching the inevitable capture of it's prey.

"I'll meet you where ever, just let Raven go." Robin said desperate to at least have his friend out of reach of the criminal.

Normally kidnapping wasn't Red's thing but if he thought about it as another steal and his 'kidnapee' as a pawn in his chess game for the real prize he would be all right. That's all it was, not affection, attraction. Attraction to the prize, there was no affection; and he had to keep reminding himself of that because if he didn't he would somehow become confused.

"Sorry, kid, no can do. But you can see her in an hour, no harm done." said the criminal, amused. He took Robin's slight moment of preparation for an attack to reach in the direction of the belt around his waist and immediately dissipate from his aspiration's sight.


	4. III Involuntary Reaction

**T'sup Fans!** Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews I actually didn't think people were going to like it this much. Then again I said the same thing about my _Little Mermaid _fic and that one turned out to be my biggest hit! :D Guess my luck is weird.

So yeah this took a little longer cause I'm trying really hard to keep them in character but Raven's always a little hard for me but I can't not include her cause, well, the girls kicks ass! I love her!

Hope I lived up to some standards set with this one because I've been reading and just, wow! There are some amazing authors out there and I feel intimidated when I write now because it feels like competition -though it might sort of be. Oh well, here you guys go. And thank the song _Take me Under_ by Three Days Grace cause it gave me my biggest inspiration somehow. :)

* * *

**Involuntary Reaction**

To say Raven was angry, well, that was an understatement. The magic-user was pissed and beyond. Her amethyst gaze glared daggers whenever Red X's caught hers. Once or twice she was able to summon enough mental strength to hurt the male with a spark of dark energy. Sadly she could do no more then that without the proper use of her vocals and with her mouth still muffled there was no chance of that happening any time soon. Even more annoying was being carried and held down by the thief; he must have already known she could fly with or without an incantation.

All Raven could do was wait for the moment, she knew if she waited long enough the criminal would drop his guard.

Two hours would reach around one thirty, if Red calculated correctly, and Robin was not the most patient kid on the block. Actually if Red X knew anything about the teen hero he'd be there an hour and a half early. In order to prevent that and keep Robin waiting he sent a timed message to the place he'd hinted to Robin. When the timer went off the message would be readable and Robin would know exactly where to find him and his friend.

Raven was good at keeping quiet after the first twenty minutes, not that she had a choice. The sticky X on her lips stayed intact so she settled with continuing to glare at the thief. Red had asked if she would try to escape if he took off the X. Of course, like any stupid hero, she told the truth and nodded yes, even pulling on her restraints as if to prove her point.

For an hour he left the dark bird alone, in that time she meditated and thought deeply about the situation she was in. Finally she came to something that she could compromise with herself. Looking up at Red X as he rearranged himself on a set of large pillows he'd been napping on, Raven made a sound to grab his attention.

"You gonna escape?" he asked as his masked visage turned to the girl.

Raven shook her violet locks and waited for Red X to take away the muffler. She'd decided in her time of thought the best place to be is where she was now. If she did manage to escape and get back to Robin the Boy Wonder would still want to get back at Red X for taking his friend. However if she stayed put and let Robin come to her she would be close enough to her friend to not let anything happen. Or at least she would try to be, the war may have been between X and Robin but Raven was willing to be involved in at least one battle.

Once Red was close enough to her she flinched as he lifted a hand to pull off the X expecting a rip and tear maneuver much like Beast boy's. Instead he used two hands and carefully pulled off the sticky substance.

"When I first got the suit I got in a pretty messy situation with these things," he explained. "I know it hurts worse to just rip it off."

She accepted the explanation, it showed Red X was still human. Then again what made her believe he wasn't? The fact that he was a criminal? Maybe it was the Teen Titan logic that nearly every evil thing didn't have a heart. Much the way Robin felt about Slade, a heartless villain. Yet Red X was willingly showing a side that had some bit of humanity to it. The teen was thief but not necessarily a less then human piece of scum, he was someone looking out for himself. Most of the items he stole were sold off to give him money for survival; or at least that's how Raven started to see it.

She didn't know of his addiction to adrenaline.

"There that's comfier, right?" The skull-like mask moved away from her direct vision and she nodded her head the tendrils of her hair going along with it.

Red didn't expect her to say much of anything else so he stood straighter to completely back away from the magic-user. Instead she caught his attention again with a quick 'ahem' that for some reason, oddly annoyed the male. "Yes?" he questioned, he wasn't a complete jerk after all.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, her voice calm and kept at a tone that said she wasn't a current hostage to the thief who was currently causing the Titan leader a world of trouble.

A chuckle passed Red X's lips, despite the fact that they weren't visible, and Raven raised a brow as he stalked closer pulling a chair with him from the corner and seating himself comfortably in front of the dark bird.

"You're a lot like him, you know. Getting straight to the point and everything is exactly what he'd do." amused Red leaned back and placed an ankle over a knee as he thought of how to really answer Raven. Then again he just shrugged and decided to keep it simple. "I thought it was obvious I was after Robin."

"Sure," Raven said her hand twitching behind her -seeing as how she'd been bound to a chair when Red realized he couldn't just let her levitate out of the building they were in. The teen was smart, Raven would give him that, one brilliant example was keeping the magic-user in one place and the other retaining information while still allowing some to get though. "What do you want with him?"

"Classified." he stated smugly and without a seconds thought.

Raven glared at him her amethyst gaze baring flames of their own so bright Red X would have burned to death right there and then if looks could kill. It didn't intimidate the young man who casually kept to looking unbothered and somewhat sluggish. He continued to keep things from Raven and frankly she was getting tired of it. If she stopped talking Red wouldn't be distracted and she wanted to give Robin as much stealth opportunities as she could.

"The building you sent him to, what's the significance?" she questioned in honest curiosity.

"Just another way for me to push the kids buttons. It's that Slade guys old pad."

Quickly she had to hide the flash of red in her eyes, Red wasn't just trying to push buttons he was riling up the Boy Wonder close to murder. Raven didn't fear Robin would actually do it but she knew better then anyone that his mind was fragile and he tried hard to leave the past right where it was. That is what irritated the half-demon.

"Why?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Red noted the look in her eyes after he answered her last question and beneath the mask he grinned leaning forward to say, "Temper, temper little birdy. Let's just say I've come to some realizations about your friend."

"What? Some kind of criminal love fantasy?" she spat out.

"Love?" he raised a brow and continued to lean forward. "No, I'm less then human according to you Titans. I'm incapable of any emotion like that. But I'm not stupid and I know what I want, and what I want somehow revolves around that kid."

In that one little second he slipped up. He handed Raven an edge in the conversation, one that caused her to lean back in a cocky manner despite the wince she held back because of the rope rubbing her wrists raw. It wasn't like Raven to look smug, but her friends were the most precious people in the universe, and when her friends were messed with she could allow that rule of no emotion to be broken.

"You don't know what you want." she stated, rather then asked.

"Of course I do." he said, confused. Hadn't he made it clear what he wanted was Robin.

"No you don't. You don't know your own emotions or even have them under control. If you get what you want what are you going to do then? The mind is a joker but the heart is a trickster." she said, her voice almost threatening. It was meant to be that way, however, if anyone knew what emotions could do out of control it was Raven; insanity was not kind.

Standing Red moved so close that his masked face was mere inches from the witch who stared back defiantly. A growl was suppressed at the back of thief's throat and he waited for the rush of adrenaline he got when he knew he was about to knock the girl unconscious, but there was nothing. He couldn't feel the drug flow through his veins or even a small fascination at inflicting a shock of pain. There was nothing to gain from standing up to the witch, in his mind it would be some kind of revenge for talking that way to him but the rest of him was telling him that she was nothing compared to Robin. To say the least, it shocked him.

Angry he pushed away from the girl without another word and strode over to the door taking one last glaring look at her and walked out. Raven took a breath and settled back into the seat. Her back tense and wrists raw she hoped that the time was coming close that Robin would show up because then she was going to break through the ropes and plant an uncharacteristic foot on the delinquents face. It seemed when her friends were involved Raven surprised many.

For fifteen minutes -yes, she counted- it was quiet and all she could think of was how to get Robin and herself out without Red X tailing them. She'd have to find a way to break through Robin's pride first, knowing her leader he would want to stay back and nurse his pride by sending the criminal to jail. It was the typical thing for a Titan to do but the particular situation was still confusing and she still had no clue what the thief was up to. That was especially true when Red walked in with a small chord at which hung a tube of fluorescent red substance. Wordlessly he moved behind her and she could feel the light pressure as he intertwined it with the rope already on her.

"This should stop you from getting away when he gets here." Red said, his voice sugar-coated in amusement.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Xenothium. It'll be triggered to explode if you release any of your magic tricks." he continued. He knew he couldn't lie to the magic-user, she would know if he did so he told the complete truth and trusted that she wouldn't do anything. He couldn't exactly let her leave after all, she'd call the Titans and give them the coordinates in less then a half-second if it came to it.

"Didn't know you were a killer." she muttered glaring at the empty space in front of her as he worked the chord around her bindings.

"You'll be your own worst enemy in this case, sweetheart."

Raven didn't let her anger show too much, she started to realize that X only got more amused when she did allow emotion to show. When he was done she was alone again and occupied her mind with getting the restraints looser without the use of magic. She must have been an idiot to think Red X wouldn't be smart enough to think of her interfering when Robin arrived.

She was down to counting another ten minutes that she was alone when she saw the swift flight of a cape in the corner of the room. Then suddenly the breath behind her. "Robin?" she whispered. He didn't have to reply before she realized it really was him, his aura was all about him a safe zone that told her everything was going to be alright.

That is until he muttered, "great," and started fiddling with the binds on her hands. He even cursed, for the first time in Raven's book, when he noticed how red her wrists were.

"Robin we have to get out of here now. Just untie my legs and we can get it off back home." she said, pushing for Robin to move. His black hair was matted down with sweat when he finally came to stand in front of her, his forehead creased above tired masked eyes. The exertion he'd put into waiting patiently at Slade's old hideout for two hours had forced him into an overly irritated disposition. There was no way he was going to take it out on Raven so he just did as he asked and kept his mouth shut tight.

He quickly got on ankle untied from a leg of the chair but was thwarted from his task by a hit to the back of his head. With gritted teeth he rolled forward and sprung himself upward to stare at the haughty thief holding what looked to be a small key.

"Kinda late, kid. So how was your trip down memory lane?" Robin didn't answer and merely eyed the object in Red's hand. "Want it?" Red asked, raising the key a little higher, clearly amused.

"Let her go Red X, you got me here now. I'll talk just let Raven go." Robin said, standing with all the pride he could muster. It had been hell waiting for that damned electronic to open up, if Cyborg had been involved it would have been easy to get the message sooner but the metal teen wasn't so Robin had to do exactly what Red wanted him to. It was nerve-racking to say the least.

"I can't really do that, kid, she'd just tell your friends and I don't want anyone else involved because as far as I'm concerned this steal is going to be private."

That was a good logical reason to not let Raven go but what Red X was going to steal confused the Boy Wonder. What was he talking about?

"Robin, he-" she was quickly muffled out by another sticky X aimed for her mouth. So there the magic-user sat, back at square one. It was really starting to piss her off.

"So if you want your friend back in one piece your gonna need this, kid." he said dangling the key in front of Robin like a piece of candy. "Come and get it."

Red pressed the button centered on his waist and quickly dissipated from Robin's vision. Robin took a look at Raven and fought the urge to just take a hold of the girl and leave but his pride wouldn't let him, he had to get Red X. "I'll be right back." he told the girl and took off down a hallway where he clearly heard the echoing sound of his target's footsteps.

"Where have I heard that before." she muttered. Her purple gaze went from her freed ankle to her enclosed wrists behind her, there had to be a way out -she had to help Robin.

"Come on, kid you're faster then that." Red chuckled continuing down the maze of halls. The building used to be for a large corporation but when the Wayne Industries suddenly arrived in Jump City there was no more use for it anymore and surprisingly it hadn't been up for bulldozing yet. He'd been lucky to discover it before anyone else did, what was a villain without a place to keep his choice treasures… of course when he was out of the suit, well that was a different topic all together.

Close behind him Robin was definitely keeping up with the sharp twists and turns he made. Panting the Boy Wonder pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it with precision, unfortunately it only caught the edge of Red's arm as he had anticipated the move for a few minutes. Still, it stung enough to get the boy to change his course. Kicking open a staircase door he quickly hit the lights and raced down the stairs looking for a random floor to jump into.

After realizing he'd locked most of them just in case he decided on another plan. It was dark enough that the master-thief kept to a corner and waited as he heard Robin's foot steps a floor above. His breath was deep and full, however even. It processed in Red's mind completely differently however, erratic and uneven making the thief feel even more anxious his adrenaline pumping to a near full extent. There was something about this chase that felt so right.

Red X had allowed Robin a façade of dominance that would allow the younger teen to grow just as cocky as Red felt. From there he would feel like it were any other pursuit that would end in the villain behind steel bars. What the Boy Wonder didn't know was how Red X looked forward to the capture; sort of.

Red X slipped the key into his belt and counted the last three steps Robin.

With a gasp and a grunt Robin felt the slight pain shoot up his back as he was suddenly forced into a corner by two none to gentle hands. Red quickly took one hand and grasped the younger's wrists in his grip tightly. The previous bruises from their last meeting still stung Robin so he took in a low his at the pain.

"Look what I've got, a little birdy all caged up and pretty." Red whispered as he pressed himself onto the Boy Wonder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin cried his voice held the kind of venom that pushed Red's adrenaline over the edge -it was an overdose that was making him want to do crazy things.

"I don't know, kid," Red said, rather smugly, almost sarcastically. "Your friend seems to think I might have a little _crush_ on you." The word was spat out so vehemently that Robin almost didn't notice the hot breath he could suddenly feel on his face. When it did occur to him that X had lifted the bottom half of his mask he felt a pair of warm lips tracing his jaw line.

Robin reacted by lifting a leg to kick at the thief but Red quickly moved so that his slender body was snug between each of the green clad legs. Against his skin Robin could feel Red's lips pull into a smirk, followed by a low husky chuckle as the teen hero attempted to retaliate in anyway possible. It didn't last long when he felt his groin being pushed hard by the male keeping him pinned to the wall a gasp eliciting from his lips. It was a sound that felt so unreal to both of them but only one emitted a near animalistic sound of possession as he pressed his lips onto the smaller ones.

Claiming the pair of soft lips X traced his tongue almost lovingly along Robin's bottom lip. "St-" Robin attempted to speak but was stopped by his enemy suddenly ravaging every inch of the moist cavern beyond a pair of pink lips. On a whim Robin was going to bite down hard on X's tongue but was stopped as he felt his lips part wider in reaction to the roaming hand that wasn't holding his hands above him. It slid down his chest roaming over the muscles of his abdomen that were contracting with each of his movements, it reached his waist wrapping around and gripping one thigh pulling it up and around X's slender hip.

X grinned into the kiss and pushed grinded himself closer to the boy feeling his blood pump at the reaction it sent down his spine, a shiver that was neither hot or cold. Breaking the contact of their lips Robin panted and struggled again but was held in place by both of Red's stronger hands. They both may have been somewhat equal but Red X had more strength while Robin had the agility; something that wasn't quite useful in the current situation.

"What are you doing?" Robin was able to ask in between breaths.

The thief licked his own lips and leaned over to Robin's ear nipping at the skin just below it that forced a sort of 'eep' out of the hero. "Looks like a I found a weakness, kid." Red said as he continued to assault the patch of skin that had the little bird wriggling against him.

Involuntarily Robin finally wrapped both of his toned limbs around the other but suppressed any type of sound that could escape his lips. With a free hand Red took the opportunity to push Robin harder against the wall while removing the cape around Robins neck to get his lips clear across the pale flesh there. A shudder ran down the Boy Wonder's back and he attempted to arch forward but fell back by the growl caught in X's throat.

That one sound, that one dominating sound had Robin both infuriated and a pile of putty in the thief's hands. Robin was the leader, the one who gave orders not took but here came along the mercenary hell taking full control of every one of Robin's movements. It was making the teen hero frustrated in more ways then one but finally the last list of frustrations clicked in his head and he swiftly bent bash his head into the other's.

A cry escaped from the criminal as he pushed away from the boy covering his nose that was now bleeding. That wasn't the end of it when he heard a door open a few floors above and the sound of Raven calling out Robin's name. She'd most likely, somehow, managed to get her legs untied but he was damn sure she wouldn't have been able to get her hands undone. Turning his head Red X looked down at the boy calming his breath on the ground. "Later, kid."

Then he was gone.

Robin cried out and pressed his hand against the floor as he let his legs sit spread out in front of him. Frustration, exasperation, desperation ran through him while he sat there and listened to Raven run down the metal stairs.

Looking down between his legs he saw what looked to be the key that would get the device off of Raven, but it wasn't what made his masked eyes go wide, it was the bulge that protruded beneath his uniform. He groaned and threw his head back against the wall with a tired force -seeing as how he had a headache after hitting Red X. He could explain the reaction to Raven and she'd understand somehow, but how was he supposed to explain it to himself?


	5. IV Possible Revelation

**Hey Fans! **So this chapter, well yeah, it's actually a little short for my normal tastes and kind of different so sorry about that. I at least know what I'm doing but for those who I leave in confusion, I do sort of apologize. On the other hand it's okay once in a while to go 'huh?' about a story's plot, right?

Cool, well if that really is the case I hope you enjoy it and I'm really looking forward to typing up the next chapter I just have it in my head and it's waiting to pop out!

Oh, and I have this really big urge to type up a one-shot so if you have a suggestion let me know, if not then I'll probably just randomly have one up in a day or two so yeah.

Once more, thanks for the reviews, all of you. You guys keep me writing, I pretty much live for that momentary swell of my pride. Thanks, and bye now.

:x: Anna Craft

**

* * *

**

**Possible Revelation **

When the two teens returned to Titan Tower they had a large buffet of Chinese take-out, and tofu burgers for the vegetarian. Nobody questioned it, they were only glad to see Robin with them. In fact they sort of thought that Raven had maybe fixed the problem and helped the team leader get his head on straight. No one said anything about his previous attitude, however, too afraid they might hit a sore spot.

It seemed pretty normal and no questions arose in anyone's mind until Beast boy ended up as a fuzzy green squirrel on Robin's shoulder. From his perch he turned his head to come face squirrelly face with a patch of bruised skin just below the leaders ear. A bit confused and somewhat questioning, Beast boy jumped off the teen male's shoulder with a squeak and raced over to the magic-user climbing until his fluffy tail caused Raven a sneeze.

A little too late Beast boy remembered that Raven's leotard had a very high neck. From what he could see there were no markings similar to Robin's but it made him oddly uneasy.

"What are you doing?" she said, suddenly, turning her head and narrowing her eyes at the green animal. Immediately he hopped off and scurried into Starfire's animal loving embrace.

Beast boy wanted to make a sort of accusation right then and there about the on-goings of Robin and Raven. However, the last thing the shape shifter wanted to do was tick off two powerful Titans and break a Tamaranian's heart simultaneously. So, like a good Beast boy, he waited for proof.

For a week he waited and found none, after that week he let out a breath of relief he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, and during that week Beast boy earned a kiss from someone he cared about other then the blonde haired, blue-eyed Terra.

They'd been sparring in combat practice and teamed up Cyborg and Robin against Raven and Beast boy, with Starfire as ref. Strength against tactic, and after the victory he'd been so ecstatic he pulled his partner in for a hug but also received a pair of soft warm lips on his. It was the first time Beast boy had seen Raven let go of all her emotion. Unfortunately she'd pulled away after realizing what she'd done and with a whispered apology slipped away.

"Raven! Wait!" Quickly the shape shifter left the rooftop and ran after the witch. (A/N: If you don't like BB/Raven, I'm sorry but you'll have to get over it, they were just meant for each other -not that I don't fantasize about them with other people too- it's also good for the plot.)

The three Titans stared after the green teen and turned to look at each other. It was Robin, after a soft chuckle from Cyborg. That broke the silence first.

"Who would've thought."

"Well, I did." Cyborg said abruptly. "Man, BB's been talking about her in his sleep lately. I'd be lying if I said it surprised me at all."

"It was only a matter of time before the attracting of the opposites." Starfire added as she set her booted feet onto the cement roof from where she'd been in the air.

"Don't you think maybe they're a little too opposite?" Robin questioned, his curiosity a little peaked at the realization of his friends secret feelings toward each other.

"Raven needs kindness after the attack of her very unkind father." Starfire smiled brightly and put a hand on her friends shoulder. The girl was practically glowing at the show of affection, her warrior planet probably didn't get a lot of love.

"Yeah, man, and BB's just the kind of guy to give it to her."

Unsure Robin just shrugged his shoulders and told them he was hungry before passing on a week smile and departing.

There had never been a more quiet week in Jump City, not one villain had reared it's ugly head. It both startled and relieved the Boy Wonder seeing as how that quiet had included not a single sight of Red X. He wouldn't put it past the thief to be thinking up a big time scam at the moment. For all he knew the thief was conspiring underground with all the criminals in the city.

No.

That was impossible. Red X didn't care about the other bad guys, or the city's well-being, just himself. The master-thief would have nothing to gain from pairing up with a bunch of people who would most likely backstab him in the end. Robin knew the thief was smarter then that.

The thought drifted silently out of Robin's head and he felt himself unwind when it didn't come back.

"Raven, please, just open the door." it was Beast boy, his voice almost pathetic. Robin was around the other corner, but he heard the plead in his friends voice and felt a twang of pity that Raven wasn't opening the door.

The best thing to do would be to use another hallway but he froze as he heard Raven speak through the door.

"Go away. We're two different people, Beast boy." her voice distant behind the metal door. Robin could imagine the heroine wrapping her cloak around her as she leaned against the door trying to keep herself together.

"Rae…" Beast boy's voice drifted, his green gaze falling to the ground. "I don't care. You think we're different, and we probably are in some things." it was quiet. "Okay a lot of things! But that didn't stop us from being friends-"

"And the occasional enemy?" she muttered through the door.

Beast boy chuckled and raised a gloved had to he back of his head. "Yeah, I mean we fought, I mean fight a lot. But you know what, I like it when we fight I get this kind of rush feeling that no one else gives me. Even when we aren't fighting, I just kind of think of ways to talk to you, or when your not around I'll think of a prank to pull on you." he was quiet for a moment as he pondered whether or not that was probably the right thing to say. "Well what I mean, is that I do think of you, I always think of you."

The magic-user was quiet behind the door and Beast boy pressed his green forehead to it. "Is it 'cause of the way I look. I mean I'm kinda green and a little fuzzy -but I don't shed." he said, attempting to crack a joke. There was no reaction and his pointed ears drooped at a bit at how quiet the girl was.

"I could hurt you." she finally said. "I'm not always the good guy and I don't want to hurt you. It's hard enough just taking care of myself." Raven forced herself to admit it and Robin had to strain his hearing in order to catch her voice as it got lower. "A part of me wants to try, but there's a darker side of me that knows that it would be wrong. I'm not exactly rainbows and unicorns."

"That's okay, you can be the darker half to my brighter." Beast boy said trying to make his voice sound deep and logical. He only sounded foolish and it caused a sort of chuckle that perked Beast boy's ears back up. "You laughed."

"It was kind of funny." she admitted.

There was another round of silence and Robin was about to turn and leave when he heard Raven's door hiss open. Peeking around the corner without being noticed he saw the purple haired girl lower her hood and contemplate the changeling in front of her as if looking for a possible lie. She looked unsure, but she wasn't the only one, Beast boy even questioned though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"We'll never know till we try." Beast boy finally said, his grin wide just before Raven threw herself into his arms for an embrace full of warmth and comfort that only he could understand.

Robin withdrew immediately and as quietly as he could raced for the next hallway. He was going to get something to eat in the kitchen and then he was going to sit down on the couch and snack on whatever it was while being as happy as he could for his friends. Not that he wasn't happy, who wouldn't be? If anyone deserved to be in love it was Raven and that it was with the only other boy who was shunned by humanity by ways of his mere looks then it was all the more deserved.

He arrived in the kitchen to already find his pretty red-head friend making a sandwich with the constant critiquing of Cyborg saying that some thing's just didn't mix. Almost hypocritical to what was most likely going on outside Raven's room.

So then which was he and Red X? The couple cozying up to each other's differences or the sandwich of mustard, chocolate frosting, and BBQ chips? Were they even anything to be considered?

Robin sighed. He'd done good by keeping his emotions to himself for seven days, only Raven knew anything, he had to be positive that he could keep it up. And even if Red X never came back…a flash of burning anger ran through him, both at the thought of Red X just leaving and never coming back and then at himself for feeling saddened by the thought. It was confusing, but he had to stay positive; he could do it!

Right?

"Robin! Oh we must celebrate for the coming together of our friends Beast boy and Raven! Please, tell me what kind of sandwich-"

"It's okay Star, I don't think I'm really in the mood for a sandwich." he said, amusement evident in his voice as he looked at the concoction Starfire was most likely going to put down her throat in a matter of seconds.

"Then tell what it is your mood wants and I shall prepare it." she said her voice so cheerful, so normal and bright that Robin felt all pessimism drop out of his system. He may not love the Tamaranian like she wanted him to but she had a way of making everyone feel like family and filling them with her happiness, much like a younger sister did; maybe that was why he was always so over-protective with the red-head.

For ten minutes Starfire's mouth was on auto-pilot throwing out suggestions for the Titan leader to catch, but none seemed to catch him. When she was going to most likely suggest her usage of the oven -not a good thing- the door hissed open and there stood the two Titans who Robin had seen moment's ago sharing words he didn't himself understand.

"Friends! Do your stomachs require nourishment as well?" she asked, her voice finally silent for a moment as she awaited for a reply from one of them.

Raven smiled, a small one, but still true to how she was feeling at that moment. "How about, we go out?" she questioned looking at the green Titan beside her his eyes meeting hers. "For pizza maybe?"

The other three Titans nodded. They didn't mind agreeing, it was a food that they couldn't always compromise on but had the most entertainment ordering and eating.

**************

Less then a half hour later they were sitting in the same spot they normally did when preparing to order their pizza. Below, in the actual restaurant people were starting to chuckle at the sound of their city heroes arguing over the same thing they normally did. Tofu or Meat? It was such a controversy with the Titans, or two in particular, that the pizza place eventually started trying whole new ways of making pizza's to satisfy each of their prized customers.

On the triangular seating area of the restaurant the Titans and two other groups, a family and two teenage boys, sat comfortably awaiting someone to take their order.

Starfire was the one grasping all their attention as she carried on about how cute the two were and asking very odd questions that probably had to do with Tamaranian traditions. Robin was comfortable and watched his friends, especially Beast boy, do his best to compose himself and resist from taking Raven's hand in his. Instead they sat elbow to elbow, modest and content. It was sight that made the Titan leader feel like he really was just a regular teenager out to celebrate his two best friends getting together.

"Hey, Red, over here!" called out a voice that belonged to a black haired boy sitting at one of the tables with another boy who looked somewhat like him; fraternal twins maybe.

Both Robin and Raven stiffened, their eyes meeting for a few minutes. Raven's back was to the boys so she couldn't turn around but Robin caught sight of the boys at least a year or two older then his sixteen in high school uniforms. The one, Red, was a handsome looking red-head who walked cockily beside his more timid friend, a blonde who glanced over at the family also occupying the space and then toward the Titans.

"What's up, kids?" Red chuckled taking a hold of one of the raven-haired twins hands. His voice wasn't familiar but the way he acted, and the use of 'kids' when he was clearly around the same age as the other boys was too much for the Boy Wonder.

"You all remember my friend." he said gesturing to the blonde.

"Yeah, Mr. Blondie, and I thought only girls follow that whole blonde rule." a twin said just barely acknowledging the teen.

"He's a bit clumsy sometimes but good enough to be on the varsity basketball team. We're going to carry out our purchases for them through him. He's got some smarts under that pretty hair." Red continued to pick on the blonde alike the twins but it seemed as if the teen were too used to it to really care, or he just wasn't paying attention seeing as he had a menu in front of him.

The teen leader, gritted his teeth and Raven did her best to not make a face and tip the other Titans off that the conversation going on between the kids was bothering them. It could have been anything, it didn't have to be anything bad at all but Robin was already to deep into reliving Red X's cocky attitude and cruel attempts at humor. Could it be?

No, that would be like admitting that behind the mask Red X had another life. What are the chances that a red-head would steal the suit and become Red X anyways? He was just some kid, for all he knew it was a fundraiser for their school and they were selling innocent chocolate bars. All Robin could do was hope that it was true, it wouldn't do to have another group of teens growing up into criminals.

One of the twins looked up and caught Robin's gaze, snickering as he did so. At that moment Robin realized he'd been staring and turned away to watch Starfire push Cyborg away from Beast boy before either of them started poking hard, jabbing fingers, at who should go and grab the waiter. Eventually they settled and Beast boy and Cyborg got up to make the order downstairs, Starfire following behind them just to make sure they didn't fight.

"Robin?" Raven questioned the moment they were out of earshot, the eyes of the teenage boys on her back.

"I'm fine, I'm just being paranoid. It's been a week and all." he said, feeling his pulse quicken as if Red X really were there.

"You're not paranoid." she stated softly, her voice so low it was almost dangerous. "I can pick up on people and he's definitely close by but I can't pinpoint where exactly, he's really good with emotions; kind of like you." Raven muttered the last part hoping Robin wouldn't take an offense to that.

Robin bit his lip and glanced up at the family of three kids under the age of twelve or ten to the group of teenage boys, but then again they were in the heart of Jump City. Fact was, however, Red X was closer by and he was watching every one of Robin's moves. It wasn't helping to ease his mind, his body wanted to react by finding and tackling the male beneath him, to find answers to just what was going on between them, if it was anything at all.


	6. V Karmas Retribution

**Hey Readers!** Buenos Dias! I am tired as hell! I stayed up till two in the morning to finish this all because I would feel guilty if I didn't get the next chapter up soon. I really hope it's still good cause I'm half asleep and would hate myself if my message in this chapter came out all wrong and messy. If it did, don't be nice, let me know! Aha. Okay, thanks so much to SladinForever because I know now my mistake in the last chapter and will go back later to fix it. It's a big no-no mistake that an amateur would make and I swear I must have been way out of it when I wrote it because for those of you who don't know I tend to write in the night when I'm about to pass out.

Anywho, thanks for the response on BB/Rae I do so love them and I only did it because it related to the plot and helped to prod at Robin's mind. Thanks still.

:x: Anna Craft

* * *

**Karmas Retribution**

Warm, sensual, comforting. The sprinkles of water hit the slender form beneath it's spray relentlessly. It was almost like giving the damned soul mercy, but no matter how good one thing was something always happened to ruin it. Thoughts of a slim legs wrapped around their torso, lips so sinfully sweet, and the pump of adrenaline that seemed more then an addiction, it was an obsession -even still the word sounded so demure compared to the emotion behind it.

A pair of full lips parted as they bit into the pale flesh of their own arm, muffling a groan of sorts. The water could hide smaller sounds but none so guttural as the one that was building up at the back of their throat. Shaky breaths couldn't even be taken as the hand that had previously ghosted down toned pastel skin worked it's way in jerky pumps around their erected member. Release was inevitable, he could not have stopped even if he wanted to; and he didn't.

"Damn," his voice low and husky sounded almost like a growl as he picked up speed in his hand. The cool tile he could feel under his other arm's skin wasn't helping in cooling down the heated body, if anything it was only exciting him further.

Soon his lips were connected with his arm again, biting down hard as he hid a sound that would stir up unwanted attention in the rest of the complex. He had to force himself to have better control, to maintain dignity even in his most private moments because then he would be no better then the small bird in which his mind was wrapped around. That last thought snapped his mind and his body shuddered falling against the white tile in his sudden exhaustion. On his hand he felt the quivering release of his erection, exploding a white substance that seemed to be his entire being -a hot, sticky mess.

He growled in spite of himself, it wasn't the first time he'd done this with the young bird in mind but it was like smoking; a disgusting habit that he knew was bad for him but too good to give up on. Going cold turkey would only worsen his condition, he couldn't not think about Robin.

It didn't take long for him to lift his head back up and place both hands against the tile till he was standing at a full six foot height, _three whole inches taller then the Boy Wonder_, he thought with smugness. Licking his chapped lips he turned two silver knobs till the warm water no longer flowed out in comforting streams.

The glass door of the shower slid open to reveal the blue tiled floor and black bathroom rugs. It was a rather clean room, in fact the whole apartment was considering he didn't normally spend a lot of time in it. The vanity mirror was fogged up and he lifted a calloused hand to wipe at the glass with a restless motion.

"Aah!" he nearly screamed when he suddenly saw a head of dark ebony locks in the mirror and a pair of masked eyes that held a secret behind them he'd been dying to figure out. Breathing deep he stepped away from the wall he'd fallen back into and looked at the mirror again and only saw himself. Loose locks, sharp chin, full lips, almond shaped eyes, it was him, not Robin.

"I need to stop this." he muttered to himself as he ran a comb through his tangled hair. "If I keep thinking like this I'll probably end up killing myself."

Pulling the blue towel around his waist a bit tighter he moved away from the mirror and stalked out of the bathroom. The bedroom was empty, compiled of a twin sized bed, two closed laptop computers, a TV., and dresser, all of it done in colors of dark blue and red. It hadn't meant to be those colors and yet he'd been drawn to them, well he hadn't been drawn to the color red until after he'd become the infamous thief Red X; but that was a different story for another day.

The windows were all shut and he shed the towel letting it fall lazily to the floor with a soft 'thump' on the carpet. He lifted one of the tops of the computers and pressed the button to turn it on before moving to find a pair of jeans. Once he'd slipped the dark wash jeans onto his legs he, waiting for the computer to load up, walked out into the kitchen.

In it's entirety the place was modest, no one would have suspected it to be the domain of Red X himself, but unlike Robin he enjoyed his life away from the job sometimes. Being a thief all the time wasn't smart, of course neither was being a hero but if it kept the raven-haired boy in the tight Christmas colored outfit…

He paused.

"I'll be damned." he chuckled to himself as he realized that the outfit was indeed red and green, the yellow that licked the underside of Robin's cape could be the Christmas lights. Talk about amusing. X could see it now as Robin glared at him for making fun of his costume, seeing as how it was pretty much along the same lines as what he'd wore when working alongside the Dark Knight; wonder how he'd felt about it?

Leaning against the counter he brushed his hair from his line of vision and down to his chin. The action was to place a light pressure on his nose, the one that Robin had nearly broken. If it hadn't been for his little assignment that took him near a week to finish he would have gone and broken something of the teen's in return -though now as he looked back on it that probably wasn't true. That was especially so after the weeks events:

He remembered eating lunch and then-

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you…_

The song had suddenly blared from his room, the soft thrum of vibration along with it. Raising a brow he wondered which one of his previous customers had given out his private line. Yes, the boy had, and maintained, two cellular devices but one of them rarely ever rang -hence the outdated Three Days Grace ring tone. He quickly went into his room and picked up the phone taking a chord out that plugged the phone into his computer. Flipping the phone open he pressed a voice changer to his lips and took a breath.

"I'm on vacation." he said pretty plainly, waiting for the response that would probably be an apology for disturbing the thief.

"Well now your not, I have a proposition." said a rather feminine voice her tone young and hardly professional.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, maybe some other time." He said leaning back into a chair. He really wasn't in the mood to take on anything after the last confusing confrontation with Robin.

"At least hear me out." her voice was gentle and yet persistent, so out of curiosity he gave in. Red X wasn't just a thief of course, he played the part of a mercenary too, the valuable items he took possession of often ended up in the greedy hands of high paying customers. On the rare occasion, however, certain people wanted specifics.

"What's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want. Travel expenses are on me of course." she said, a chuckle in her tone.

His brow rose high as he took in the screen in front of him and cursed under his breath when he noted that the woman's phone was clear across the country in California. Apparently his name had grown a little wider then he'd wanted it too. Well this was just great.

"Give me some details and I'll think about it." he'd finally said. After all, staying in Jump City with a partially broken nose -courtesy of Robin- hadn't seemed like a good idea, he could probably carry on better incognito without the Titans around.

So it was then that Red X had found himself in a private jet being pampered by a rather 'welcoming' young woman who announced herself as the flight attendant. He had kept a flirtatious ploy up with her, if only to pass the time. It wasn't that he hadn't found her attractive, but while women were beautiful creatures he couldn't very well forget Robin; somehow the boy always had a way of ending up in his mind.

He'd landed hours later and rode in style, a sleek black limo -not exactly as inconspicuous as he'd have preferred- and ended up at a large home somewhere near the famous Hollywood. It didn't really intrigue him as much as it normally should have. What master-thief wouldn't like to be let loose in a place like Beverly Hills? Apparently not Red, his mind kept drifting and often forcing him into a near suicidal remembrance of a the raven-haired bird.

The home he'd been dropped off at was secluded enough that the costume he'd indeed adorned on the travel, wouldn't be seen by locals. A grove of tree's gave privacy so that when he strutted in to the terrace where he was told that the woman was she wasn't the least bit surprised; the security was so tight she knew when a bird was flying over head. For the slightest second Robin was pushed from his mind at the thought of what his pay could be after the task was done.

His employer happened to be a young heiress, however her father had been holding back an heirloom that was priceless, yet rightfully hers; or at least she saw it that way. Her father had refused to give it to her and apparently X had done some work for her father and she'd decided if he were good enough for her father he'd be good enough for her. After hearing what the heiress had to say Red had nearly quit. Of course then hearing the price, all the perks in accommodations and what-not he couldn't resist and somewhat reluctantly agreed to take on her father's security.

When he'd started he knew it would be tough, after all he'd seen the heiress's security, there would be no doubt that her father's would be twice as advanced if not more. It turned out to definitely be enough to compete with the half-robot's work. It was a challenge and a rather annoying one when he took three days to receive that first artifact, a silly diamond and pearl necklace with their family crest on it. Still when it got him paid a years worth of xenothium he couldn't exactly complain even if he'd wanted to; though he did wonder how she discovered the substance was rather important to him.

Sadly the task wasn't over for the thief. When she'd explained that her father's warehouse might be more difficult he'd scoffed. The man's home and Titan Tower were pretty tight, if he could get through both of them without getting caught he was quite sure he could get through a warehouse -the kind of place he always hung around in. Without further ado the women gave him the blueprints and codes to which he would use to grab the correct documents.

When Red X found himself in that warehouse and in a corner for added stealth he did not expect to see what he did.

"Boo." the voice had been whispered, and X hadn't noticed at all that it had been there until it was too late. For a moment he thought he was dreaming or even maybe hallucinating because the first thing he noticed upon turning around were the masked eyes only inches from his own face.

"The hell…" he muttered, whispered words drifting.

The person smirked and took advantage of Red's shocked state to deliver a smooth uppercut to his chin. "A little far from home aren't you? Then again so am I, kinda glad I am too nothing like taking down a villain to get a hero's attention, right?"

"Ah, man," Red sat up and rubbed his jaw looking up to see a figure looming over him but it surely wasn't Robin. The boy had the same build, aside from being maybe an inch taller, and their masks were similar but surely the bird was not a redhead. "Who the hell are you? That really hurt."

"Names Speedy, and I'm only getting warmed up." the redhead pronounced knocking an arrow into his bow. _Nope, definitely not Robin_.

"Speedy? Man what's with these superhero names nowadays?" Red stood up still rubbing at his jaw and just watched as Speedy aimed the arrow at his chest. Sighing the master-thief leaned back into the wall and waited for a good twenty seconds. "Well aren't you going to shoot?"

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Speedy retorted.

If only Speedy could have seen the all knowing smirk Red X wore on his lips, but since he didn't the hero was left in a state of confusion. "I could, but then you would notice that the thing was a hologram."

"What?" but that was all the hero could sputter out as he felt a hard blow to the back of his neck throwing the bow and arrow from his hands to clatter to the floor. In a matter of seconds X had the boy thrown against the wall much the same way he'd done with Robin, his intentions however were not the same. Even if he'd wanted to X couldn't see himself laying his lips on the teen hero, he knew in the back of his mind it was bad to only see Robin in his minds eye but his thoughts lately just couldn't be controlled.

"You know, _Speedy_, my first thought when I hear that word is fast. Now look, if you were, you would have caught that, so not only is your body slow, so is your mind. That's pretty sad." X cooed the hero as if teaching a child how to jump rope, the sarcasm dripping on the edge of his voice made Red X who he was.

Speedy smirked at the villain and lifted a knee to catch Red in the gut but was instead was met with air when he maneuvered his body away, he'd been through the trick too many times. The smirk fell into a sneer and Speedy had to force himself not to lean forward and bite the thief in a pathetic attempt at escape.

"What are you doing so far from Jump City anyway? Aren't you one of Robin's villains?" he asked, his voice low and threatening. The first thing to do was keep harm away while tried to figure out how to get out of the situation.

"Don't exactly belong to anyone, kiddo." Red responded forcing back a chuckle at the tweak in Speedy's brow. "Come on now. Besides with the name Speedy you sound morel like someone's pet." Grinning he leaned forward next to the redhead's ear and whispered, "Get the hint?"

The hero thrashed against the villain vainly, "Bastard, Robin was right about you."

"Really and what was he right about, hmm?"

"You're sick, twisted, disgusting, and perverted." he spat.

A string of small laughter came from past the mask over X's face, "Aww, the kid really said that about me?"

"Well I just tagged on the perverted part for good measures, but this is really helping me see why Robin is so obsessed with you." The boy's teeth gritted and he finally managed to wriggle a leg free and flexibly throw it into Red's side causing the master-thief to loosen his grip and let the once-sidekick loose.

"Obsessed?" he was able to wheeze out as he caught his breath from the blow delivered.

"Yeah, the one to catch you. He's obsessed, or at least that's what I could tell when I talked to him the other day."

Red X had a smirk plastered on his lips and he leaned forward and threw one large sticky X at the hero. "Thanks for the go boost, kiddo." he said while the hero was stuck and wriggling for freedom. "Now if you'll excuse me- oh wait. Consolation prize, thanks for playing, Speedy ol' boy."

Just as the thief was about to turn away he gripped the edge of Speedy's neck and in one swift movement moved his mask to show off a pair of full lips and pressed them against the redhead forcefully, no doubt bruising, harsh kiss. When he pulled away Red licked his lips and pressed the mask back over his face. "Not bad, kiddo."

Subsequently Red X was able to retrieve what he was hired to take and bring it back without any further interruption. The Speedy-boy's words did however linger in his mind and they were there all the way until he returned with his full load of xenothium and enough cash to pay his rent for five years, which was saying a lot since he didn't pay a lot for the apartment anyways.

It was an eventful week despite being away from Jump City and he was glad to be back, though now he was thinking about Robin more then ever despite the fact that he never meant to. Just taking one look at the local news and the boys face was on the screen ever faithfully there to taunt him. What it taunted him with he couldn't exactly put his finger on. Obsession. It was an exotic word, and it stayed on his tongue and in his mind as he watched the TV screen.

Though he still leaned against the kitchen counter he could recount the week with a vivid imagination and almost jumped when he heard another phone ring, but it wasn't his business line. This one was a simple Game station tune that he used to fit in with the rest of the crowd whoever he was around people on the streets, odd ring tones attracted people's eyes but a nice little ditty never bothered anyone.

Slouching Red dragged himself into his room and grabbed the phone leaning back into his bed. Flipping the phone open he took a long breath and answered. "Talk to me."

"Hey, man, been trying to reach you all week. Where you been?" said the voice of a boy, the obvious sound of an arcade in the background.

"Business out of town, sorry. What's up?" Red asked recognizing the voice and grinning in relief that it wasn't most likely going to be anything out of the ordinary.

"Well some of the boys have been nagging me and I need my partner in crime around." the voice chuckled. "It always helps loosen people up when I got something as innocent looking as you around."

Red chuckled, he was always amused when he took note just how wrong the word innocent sounded connected to him. "Well I mean, if you really need me just let me know when and where. What're friends for?"

"Bail money." his friend responded immediately, his joking tone something X knew better then others. "Alright, well meet me for lunch at the usual, my treat."

"You sure, I don't mind picking it up this time." Red said, his tone softer then anyone would ever hear. The mask he wore for this friend was amazingly put together and had not a single flaw in it.

"I'm sure, man, you worked yourself this week and I won't have you spending hard earned money so soon. You got rent to pay, and I got parents to do that for me."

"Always looking out for me, thanks, I'll catch you later then."

"Alright, lunch, maybe around 1. Later." and the line went dead. Read closed the phone and stared at the silver object for a few seconds before letting the back of his hand rest on the comforter too.

After ten minutes he sat up and walked over to the closet pulling out a school uniform consisting of black slacks, white dress shirt and dark green blazer. He rarely wore it, he hardly even attended the school, but it kept him where he needed to be; out of trouble, below the radar. People in that school were prestigiously good, and he'd gotten in under a scholarship and false name, one with record so clean he could be a saint. Red X was not a mastermind for nothing.

At the very least it kept him from Robin, the supposed to be great young detective had still not figured out who Red X was. It was a game the thief was winning and would continue to do so until he deemed otherwise. There it was now, Robin, why was he destined to always suddenly have the boy in his mind like some kind of punishment. No matter, he knew now that he wasn't the only one with an obsession to posses the other. Neither knew that the intentions were carnal and undeniable, and for that reason they would keep fighting incontestable desire.

* * *

Oh yeah, all of you should check out my profile, I updated it and all that. But mainly check out my fictionpress account, original stories, non-fanfiction related. It's actually pretty enligtening on that site, a great many writers.


	7. VI Intolerable Infatuation

**Hey There my loyal friends and fans! I've gotten so many encouraging reviews, thanks! Well I'm sorry this took absolutely FOREVER to write and I know it could be way better but I wanted it as good as I could get it in my busy schedule -and trust me, it's HECTIC. I really tried with all my heart and soul to make this chapter worth it, but you be he judge So I'll let you read this and please read the A/N when you're done.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Intolerable Infatuation.**

Robin was not weak and he definitely wasn't feeble. He'd run with the best, led the best, and at times he was the best. People, villains, would fear the name Robin as much as those he saved praised it. Though he was not the type to constantly brag, he knew it, and that's why he couldn't believe how he'd been acting lately.

He'd dealt with villains before, their taunting, pestering, and stubborn ways. Whenever they got on his nerves he'd learned to tune them out and get the job done, no questions asked. Sometimes it took longer but eventually it all paid off and he was able to later forget anything that had been said or done; he was good at pushing things aside and saving it all for a rainy day.

Apparently, however, he'd never included in his calculations someone like Red X coming along. Never had Robin met someone so desperately confusing. Not that what X wanted was confusing, he'd made that all pretty clear. It was why he wanted it that didn't fit in with every possible plan Robin drew up in his mind.

Red X was the type of person who was out for himself, everyone knew that. So then what did Robin have? No, what could Robin do, because clearly if Robin had something X would have just taken it without a second thought, much like he had the suit that gave the thief his name. So then if it was something Robin could do it didn't help in learning Red's angle either. After all, what could Robin do that Red X couldn't?

It gave him a headache thinking about it all in such a complicated manner.

The room he stood in was his own: dark, quiet, with everything to keep his mind occupied on just one thought rather then bouncing around on others. However, when the subject of his thoughts was the mastermind thief all his mind wanted to do was wander off, faraway to a place where it should never go. No matter how much he tried to stop it there was just no use.

Every time the thought X came suddenly upon him, he saw the skull-like mask in his minds eye taunting him and pushing him into a mixed explosion of emotions where he wanted to fight, push away, and submit to him all at the same time. How could that happen?

So was the question that started his train of thoughts.

How could one villain such as X make him feel so vulnerable? Why, when X was around, did Robin have an urge feel the other against him? What was it that made him think this way? Surely Robin had been kissed before, just as he'd been held, but there was something more invigorating and complete about the way X did it.

"That's stupid," he whispered to himself. Robin leaned against a wall letting his back slide until he sat on the floor. "I just don't get it. One minute he's upset and throwing me against a wall, next he's kissing me and … and …" his words drifted off into the quiet of the room lingering there for a moment waiting for Robin to pick it up but he couldn't think of anything else that would excuse the things that had happened between him and X, and how he felt about them.

Did he even feel about them? Maybe there was just something more carnal laying underneath all the confusion. Robin wasn't stupid, he knew that as a teenager his hormones were more prone to sexual desires. If there were so then why didn't he get the same excitement when Starfire was close to him -not that he didn't feel something, but it wasn't the same. Not like how Red X made him feel.

There had to be something, he needed to figure it out and get all the answers no disruptions. Something, a pull made him want to be near Red X, even if it were just to fight with him. The thief's sinewy body moved in ways so similar to his own that he felt an unusual comfort whenever they fought, but if those familiar movements were to synchronize in something else…

His cheeks grew warm and the young hero shook it off. Attraction, did he really have to admit it? Not completely, no. Maybe he could just locate the thief and maybe he could just try and figure out why suddenly this thief who showed up in his life a year ago is putting forth an effort to screw with his mind. Just what did Red X really want?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lounging lazily in the curve of a giant letter, the warmth of it's electrical wirings keeping his chilled body from being affected by the biting wind, was Red X. The male's gaze wandered, so unsure of what he was doing outside when he should really be home sleeping off all the pointless things called emotion that he'd been under attack by since he returned to Jump City the night before. Yet the night called to him forcing him to end up where he did on top of some industrial building or whatever; at least there were no cameras or security for that matter that would stumble across him.

"I'm an idiot." his altered voice said, he'd grown used to how the suit disguised his voice but in the quiet of the night he realized how out of place it really was and for just a seconds time he let escape a chuckle. He didn't elaborate in words to himself what he meant by that small comment, but in his mind he knew exactly what he'd meant.

Ever since he'd laid his lips on the other male known as Speedy he couldn't stop thinking about it. The way it felt, how chaste it was…how completely and remarkably un-right it was. Why had he been such a fool as to let himself do that? Was it the way Speedy had reminded him of Robin? Because they'd been talking about the Boy Wonder beforehand? Or out of impulse to prove something? But what was there to prove?

Perhaps in the back of his mind he knew the answer to that but he wouldn't tell himself know it, not yet.

Somehow, he regretted the action though. There was this heavy weight in his chest, that felt a lot like guilt, something he felt very rarely in his life. Such as a time when he was younger, back in Gotham and he'd witnessed a woman being kidnapped but when Batman and Robin had shown up he'd been so wrapped up in their presence that he'd forgotten to mention he'd been a witness. Back then it had made him feel horrible about himself, so much so that he had refused to let himself eat until the woman was found. Now it was just an annoying, gnawing feeling that put a frown on his lips beneath the mask.

What Red X couldn't figure out was why he felt that way, guilty. What had he to feel any guilt for?

It was a pointless question, it didn't have an answer, similar to asking why he felt the way he did when he was instead kissing and dominating the little birdy. But then maybe the answer to that one was the alike the last, if he'd been looking for one. Frankly he hadn't cared to really search for a true answer. Not when for so long he'd been able to convince himself it was all a crazy obsession. Was it wrong for his kind of person to feel so strongly for the object they obsessed over?

X didn't think so.

Grinding his teeth the thief sat up straighter and stretched his arms over his head, feeling the cool breeze of the night air through his suit. There was nothing he could do at the moment, the night air had brought him no good ideas, no relaxation, no answers. He would simply have to reside for the night and cope himself up into a ball on his bed, alone. Was there anything more pathetic then his dreading to be alone at the moment? He'd been alone for as long as he could remember and yet now he hated it. There was no liable reasoning, and it mocked him telling him that there was still more reason to own Robin.

Red X muttered beneath his breath and strode over to the edge of the building and looked down at Jump City's night life. Music blared from a club nearby and strobe lights reflected off of lamp posts, spilling rainbows on the city. Maybe he'd call someone, maybe he'd make a night of it and act normal for once in his life.

Mastermind or not he was human. Lifting his hand up to the top of his head he gave a slow, gentle tug, feeling the cloth expose a sliver of skin at the nape of his neck. As he'd relaxed into the action there was a barely audible _thump_ behind him and with the grace of a cat he swerved to face the masked eyes he'd become so familiar with over the years.

"Don't stop on account of me, I'd just as well like to see what you're hiding under there." said the teen, his voice dangerous and dripping in a sort of hate that sent trills up the other male's spine.

There was a silence while Red X took a moment to process the situation and slowly let his hand slide away from the top of the mask and pull it firmly back over his supple skin. He turned his whole body to face the Titan and tightened his left fist, feeling an emotion run through him that felt so alien he didn't know how to react. "I'm sure you would," he muttered, however, enjoying the fact that his disguised voice did not tremble as his insides did.

Static ran through the air. There was a sort of realization that had happened that night, a decision, but it had caught both it's victims off guard and neither would ever admit to it. None of the two males would ever find themselves victim to such weak and volatile mental states.

One had anger coursing through every inch of him. Hate that wanted to ignite and burn everything in his path like a wild fire. There were no answers for him, no reasons, no logic. All of which he'd grown up to expect, because that was always what the enemy fed him as they were being taught some sense by his and his adoptive father's hand. But in this case there was none he could find.

The other had resentment and disgust running through his veins. It tainted his mind and fragile heart. But he did not no why. After wanting for so long and obsessing for longer he had no clue why suddenly he was filled with a dread; a gloom that felt so much like what people would call betrayal. He'd played so carefully in his games to let no one get close to him, so no one would ever betray him, or hurt him. Then why?

Their similar realizations and dismissal of the right answer left them both similarly broken, but neither knew why.

Robin was already breathing hard, one green clad leg moving slightly into a position that Red X knew as no more then a fighting stance. At first the thief hadn't known why until he realized that he was moving, running, and that he had been aiming for the teen's head. Easily the Titan sidestepped the clumsy move and retaliated full force with a blow to the black clad male's back.

Hitting the ground hard Red X waited for the next blow, but it never came. He turned his head cautiously to look up at the Boy Wonder who was crouched five feet away with his masked eyes narrowed in what could only be malice. "Get up," he said, through gritted teeth, once more startling the thief.

Slowly Red X stood and crouched low to the ground just as a bird-a-rang whizzed past his head with a deathly speed. A growl ripped through Robin's throat and he launched himself into the air whipping out his bow staff with a ferocity that was pure frantic force. The boy came at the thief with wild hits that were easy to block but hurt to do so, it was like fighting a four year old but Red X felt just as frenzied as the other and so had no power to stop it.

Their voices were lost, breaths hard and fast as they came at each other with all they could give. There was a rip on Robin's sleeve and X's cape had long been forgotten. Robin's hair was matted to his face, sweat dripping down his neck but it only seemed to anger him more that he couldn't see even an inch of X's, though he could hear the heavy breath three feet away as the thief leaned against the door to the building they stood atop.

He had barely gotten in a hit, though he knew he was yearning to do so. Robin's frantic movements had prevented him from doing much of anything and it was harder then it ever had been before. Standing straighter he ducked just in time to roll past the Titan as he vaulted towards the master thief. Now with their places switched and the element of a quick surprise, X cartwheeled back to the hero and threw himself into the boy. The door behind Robin should have been locked and prevented what happened next from happening but it hadn't been and suddenly the two teens were plunged into a pitch black darkness.

They rolled, crashing down one level of stairs until finally they were lying against the cool cement of the buildings twenty-first floor. Or rather Robin was laying and Red X had him pinned neatly beneath him. Both their breathing was loud and heavy still and suddenly another sound cracked with such intensity through the air that the world seemed to stop spinning.

Neither could see anything at all in the dark they lay in but Robin had certainly felt the slap, red hot, against his face and X certainly knew what he'd been aiming for.

Parting his lips Robin was shocked, if not more angered, and was about to question the other's antics before he felt another's breath mingling with his which meant the mask had been partially taken off once again.

"I hate you." Red X muttered, hurt echoing in his voice. "I want you to die, now!" he screamed this time, the pain in his voice lashing out at the male below him. "Die and leave me alone. I can't take this anymore."

There was a sort of shock written on the hero's unseen face. He could feel the betrayal, but did not understand why it was there; he did not know that not even Red X knew it was there. "This isn't all about you!" Robin said to match X's voluminous cry.

"I know! But I don't know what else to do." Red X gripped the front of the Boy Wonder's shirt and pulled him forward, before slamming him into the cement, making the boy slightly dizzy. Dizzy enough not to react when he felt a pair of warm forceful lips on his. They pushed at him drinking in everything as if suddenly he would disappear.

There was a taste of aggravation and relief, but they lingered together with no real one emotion.

Robin responded with a ferocity he never knew he possessed and bit at the thief's lip causing him to gasp in surprise. The hero took control and forced himself into the masterminds sweet cavern, tasting the finest wine he'd ever had the pleasure of drinking in the world. Red X had loosened his grip on Robin and the teen brought his hand up to pull the thief's head closer to him and through his gloves he felt the silk of hair slipping under the cloth. The criminal had completely removed his mask and it sent a wave of adrenaline through the hero like no other he'd ever felt before in any fight.

The two lay there completely engulfed in one another, another battle being waged between them that hadn't ended in as many bruises as before.

X pulled Robin's hands from his hair and lay them on his black clad hips as he gripped the clasp of the boy's cape and undid it. A near animalistic growl emitted from his lips when the younger tried to pull away from him and Robin's response was immediate as he continued to wrestle for dominance with the boy above him.

Their lips parted with X's consent and the thief quickly traced them down to the boys newly exposed neck and bit at the skin there causing the Titan to squirm and buck into the thief. X groaned into the skin of the hero's neck pressing into him with more force then was necessary. That action seemed to awaken something in both of them and suddenly Robin was fighting back, lifting a leg to kick the villain off. X rolled to one side and Robin sat up trying to fix his chest witch had also been suddenly exposed. They couldn't see each other, but they could feel the other was near and Robin tried to read the other's moved without seeing them.

"Hate me." Robin said, his voice low. "If it makes you feel good, hate me. Cause I'll hate you twice as much for all you've been putting me through. Confusing me, making me feel like a damned fool."

"Temper, temper, kid. Do you even have any clue the hurt, the pain you've put me through." X said, just as a hand slipped around the back of his neck and a pair of lips found the thief's neck. The fabric was soon to be pulled from him by Robin's knowing hands on the familiar suit and he was powerless to stop it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin muttered as his hands memorized the contours of X's now bare chest.

"I don't even fucking know." X cried pulling the smaller teen to him and throwing him against the floor once more, groaning into a kiss that felt like fire down his throat.

Both males had been so engrossed with trying to convey a message that none knew the one they were sending to the rest of their body's. That is until X drew his bare fingers over the fabric of Robin's green clad thigh and ghosted over a hard bulge that was trying to force itself free.

There was no loving exchange of knowing, no asking, no pleases, only carnal instinct as fabric tore and Robin lay utterly exposed to the darkness that surrounded them. X had not given a sigh of content or even let it known that he enjoyed the situation, all he did was nip at the skin of the younger's throat and take into his warm hand the Titan's manhood.

Robin gasped, attempting to control his breathing and not seem out of control around the enemy. It was hard to even hold back a groan as X started stroking the younger male and almost expertly kept a time that was driving the boy insane.

X nipped at the skin till he was sure his mark would be there for a while and he lowered his lips to one pert nipple taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hard enough that the Boy Wonder winced in slight pain. Gasping when the thief bit into it none to nicely. The rhythm in which X was also following through with was becoming to much and when Robin's hip twitched he could hear X grunt and felt the pace pick up until he'd arched his back, head laying at an angle against the too cold cement, his body completely covered in fire as X continued his ministrations.

"Do you hate me?" X growled into the boys ear, enjoying that the boy could barely answer as he was too focused on breathing. Until X felt one hand pulling at his hair and then pushing him onto familiar lips. He bit at those lips and tended to them with the same ferocity as his own hand was doing. He felt Robin quiver beneath him and wished for that second that a light would come on as the body went stiff and his hand grew warm, a sticky substance coating his left thigh as he pushed Robin over the edge into his climax. Not a sound had escaped Robin's lips, despite the exhilarating heat and adrenaline that had coursed through him like the drug that Red X was more often accustomed to, for it had all been muffled out by X as he ravaged the teen's mouth, devouring all and any sound that had the chance of being made.

Heavy breathing filled the air and X let the limp member go, trailing his hand up to the boys chin and lifting it so that he could rest his lips on the skin there.

"Bastard," Robin muttered, earning a deep chuckle from the thief. It was then that the boy realized that all that time he'd been hearing X's real voice and not the once that the mask disguised, but he'd never paid any attention. He'd never tried or cared when he was trying to hate the guys guts.

He parted his lips again to say something but Red X beat him to it and lifted himself to linger completely over the boy, the heat of his clothed groin pressed flushed again Robins. "Can I have you?" he asked, so simple and yet there was a strain, as if X was having trouble. Perhaps he was, for there had earlier been a reason for the feeling of betrayal.

The boy froze and was at a loss for words his heart hammering in his chest from more then just his first climax. Robin stared up at the darkness, barely making out the shape of Red X's unmasked face.

"Yes." Robin muttered.

"You are mine?" X asked, bending to peck at the boys lips.

"All yours." Robin could feel the lips on his lift into what seemed like a smile but in reality was a smirk of triumph. He owned Robin, the Boy wonder was his.

Was this love? Robin wondered. Was it possible for that to even happen. So he parted his lips, stopping the thief from saying anything at that moment. "Can you love me?" Robin asked.

A hand slid in a sultry fashion along the hero's face and he felt his groin ignite into a blissful fire as the one above him grinded against him, causing friction with the cloth. There was no immediate answer, if there was even one at all. Though Robin was sure X wouldn't just leave the question there, and the male didn't disappoint as he suddenly felt the cloth slip from around the older male an onto the floor.

On fire once more, Robin hissed as he felt flesh meet flesh and a groan fell out of X's lips as he lost complete control and hitched on of the younger male's legs around his own. He leaned into Robin, grinding against him with an intense force that blinded the younger male. Swallowing he tried hard to listen to the question that was coming from Red X.

"Are you mine?" he repeated and Robin nodded, but X couldn't see the response so Robin knew he would have to respond.

"Completely." he squeaked, submitting to the criminal.

"Do you hate me?" X said as he moved his erect member to Robin's untouched cavern. The boy's eyes widened, he wasn't prepared, he'd been told before about how it hurt and X took nothing into consideration. Somehow Robin wasn't surprised, but perhaps a little scared.

"I don't know." Robin said as he felt X's tip intrude him. "Can you love me?" he repeated the question, his breathing harsh as he leaned his head back, allowing the criminal access to his neck.

"No." X said, simply. His voice shaking as he threw himself into the boy, covering the screams with his lips. There was but a split second a pause as he adjusted himself, this adrenaline pulling him into ecstasy, the drug he'd so long ago grown bored of coming on full force; how he'd missed it.

X rocked against the hero who was still trying to grasp a hold what exactly had just happened. Robin was seeing stars, and he could feel his eyes watering but there was no denying that his lips were spilling mewls of pleasure and pain as he felt the other male in him. Gently, slowly picking up a pace that was different from anything he'd ever been told before.

"I've obsessed for too long. You are mine, only mine. My treasure. The possession I've obsessed over. Mine." X muttered it, making sense and then not. Robin didn't care, perhaps it was better that they didn't love each other. This feeling, this complete sensation as X robbed the Boy Wonder of any virtue he'd had left was amazing and he didn't know how to explain it, but if it was love he'd worry about it later, if it wasn't then it wouldn't happen again.

X pushed further into the boy, and Robin yelped wrapping one flexible leg against the sweat streaked back of the male above him. They rhythmically moved together, synchronizing even their heartbeats until the younger jerked as he felt the thief aim in a new direction, a spot that was making him see circles of blinding white over and over again.

Finally X leaned forward into Robin's arched back, a moan dripped from X's lips as he bit into Robin's neck hard and that last action pushing Robin into a new wave of pure bliss and ecstasy as he felt himself go rigid, his stomach constricting before letting go completely. Another wave of absolute bliss. Head thrown back, lips parted in a cry that was practically music to the thief. He could feel the warmth as he let go of himself all over the other male.

Robin groaned as X pumped into the boy only one more time before he'd been completely driven over the edge and came into the boy beneath him. His hands gripped the boys hips, steadying himself as he let the sensation last.

"Mine." he muttered, as he felt himself spent. "my obsession, my possession. Mine. Nothing more, that's all it is."

Denial was a tragically beautiful thing, when the truth was obvious. But if none could see the truth then it was only beautifully tragic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that is the end. AHA, yup, not joke. The end of Obsession of Possession is now. You'll notice some character personality changes right at the end and yes I am aware of it. But I have a reason, and as the reader it's your interpretation of those reasons that make the story what it is. Now I know I sort of left it off all, weird. And yes I did that intentionally, because there is going to be a sequel! Yay! Look for the first chapter within the month -- Identity Crisis**

**It's going to have the same love/hate relationship and whatnot but there's a new goal this time. Later :D**

**:x: Anna Craft**


End file.
